


Just Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You will be just like me, Steven.”





	Just Like Me

“You will be just like me, Steven.”

Her voice rang threw his head.

He stood on his now white leg ship as they headed back to Earth.

He was wearing all white, apart from his black cape. Even his hair was white.

It had been one year since the second Gem War ended.

The battle against White Diamond came at the cost of so much.

The final battle ended with Steven on top of White Diamond.

“Ready to surrender?”

White had laughed, and snapped her fingers. 

He later learned that the snap of her fingers had destroyed Homeworld.

The planet literally exploded.

“Oh Starlight, my mission will soon be complete. You will be just like me, Steven.”

And she shattered herself.

Steven soon came to realize that. White was right about everything. Homeworld was what all gem life should be. Gems shouldn’t be free. He should be ruling and they should be bowing down to him.

When he told his family about it, they disagreed and Steven snapped.

He shattered them and killed Connie.

She had begged him to stop.

“Please Steven, please don't do this. I know you. This isn’t you! We are Jam Buds!”

He snapped her neck.

He had spared Yellow and Blue, but they locked up below the Earth’s surface.

He had also sparred P-

“M-my Diamond?” Pearl spoke to him.

“What is it, my Pearl?”

“We have landed back on Earth, a-and gems are starting to pop out of the K-kindergarten.”

Steven smiled and Pearl tried not to flinch.

Her baby boy was no more.

Pearl would never dare say it around him, but it was clear as day.

White had won.


End file.
